


This is my Brother

by MiiikoSHIBA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiikoSHIBA/pseuds/MiiikoSHIBA
Summary: I'm horrible at descriptions, so all 'n all. It's a fanfic of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and you :))





	This is my Brother

   Tears. That’s all the boy made. Tears. He cried for hours on end, clueless of where he was or could be. It was dangerous at that time of day. Demons would wonder around. Looking for their next victim to kill. So all the boy could do for now, was cry. Let tears stream down his face in order for some type of comfort. He hitched in his breath when he heard the snap of a twig nearby. His eyes averted towards the sound. The moon's light allowing him to see a dark figure. He couldn’t tell who or what it was.

“Why are you crying?” The voice was feminine. The boy felt somewhat relieved by the sound of their voice. It was soft, but it didn’t help ease the uneasy feeling increasing in his gut.

“I... I don’t know. I can’t remember what happened. I’m lost...” the boy said quietly.

The unknown person hummed and walked closer to the boy. Fear growing more rapidly the closer they had got. “You’re human?”

The boy was taken back when he heard ‘sniffing’ sounds. But he had nodded, “Yes...?”

“It’s dangerous for you out here,” they stated crouching down to the boy, so that they could look at him better. “What’s your name?”

The boy looked at the figure in front of him. He could see that they were a woman. She was young, her skin glowed off the moonlight. Her eyes had a sense of comfort in them as the boy stared into them. He felt sudden relief, all his fear and uneasiness leaving him, like water evaporating. He smiled at the woman and nodded, “I’m Kohaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but most Prologues are ;-;  
> But I promise the next chapter will be longer lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;))


End file.
